mi amado demonio
by angeel.harunoo
Summary: es un sasusaku, en el cual sasuke es un demonio que viene a corromper el alma de nuestra ingenua sakura, y no se que mas decir, u.ú


aun recuerdo el d a que salimos por primera vez, donde empezó toda nuestra historia, jamas creí que el chavo mas guapo de mi escuela, se fijara en mi, estuve toda la preparatoria babeando por el y justo casi al final del ultimo a o, hablamos de nuevo,fue algo extra o, romántico de una manera muy seria, como lo es el, aun no se si vale la pena todo lo que estamos pasando, o si realmente lo amo, si el me ama, si todo esto es porque sentimos algo o si solo es por el recuerdo de aquel d a, todo esta en mi mente, todo. y no puedo pensar, esto no esta bien!

-hace 4 meses-

*demonios! como regresare a casa sin un paraguas y de colmo no traje dinero para el camión!* dije en mi mente mientras observaba la lluvia.

-sakura,tampoco tienes paraguas?-

-no y no se que hacer,-

-hmp-

-jejejeje y tu que harás sasuke-kun? -

-correr-  
-correr? no te mojaras mas?-  
-no importa tanto-  
-oh! ya veo-  
-vienes?-

"vienes?" no se ni siquiera que cruzo por mi mente en esos momentos, pero si, algo me impulso a seguirlo. aun se que lo seguir a a donde fuera y as fue.. corrimos hasta llegar a mi casa,

-esta es mi casa-  
-de acuerdo, seguir -  
-espera sasuke-kun, quieres un paraguas?-  
-no es necesario-  
-vamos, te puedes enfermar,-  
-hmp-

le sonre delicadamente y abrí la puerta, al entrar y quitarnos los zapatos corrí por una toalla y se la entregue, le dije que me esperara un momento y como nunca en mi vida lo hice me seque y me cambie de ropa al salir el tenia la toalla en la cabeza, como si secarse no fuera una importancia, como si no fuera a pescar un resfriado, sus ojos se me hicieron la cosa mas hermosa que podría estar observando en esos momentos, aun as oculte mi sonrojo agachando la cabeza y me senté enfrente de el.

-empieza a llover mas fuerte, hasta donde vives?-  
-por las afueras-  
-eso es como media hora corriendo, te podrías enfermar-  
-no queda de otra-  
-sonara atrevido, pero...porque no pasas la noche aquí?, se me hace peligro que sigas corriendo bajo esta lluvia, ademas podría pasarte algo-  
-no creo, no me parece correcto-  
-esta bien, iré por un paraguas-  
-no te molestes sakura, así estoy bien- -no digas tonterías, ya viste como esta lloviendo?-  
-por eso lo digo mujer, igual me mojare-  
-pero...- le puse una cara de preocupación, yo creo que eso lo hizo cambiar de opinión, o mas bien,no quería mojarse mas.  
-esta bien, puedo pasar la noche aquí?-  
-claro!- le dije con una sonrisa -preparare una habitación y necesitaras ropa seca-  
- oye, no es para tanto-  
-lo siento...- -te ayudo-  
-si! gracias-

*pasamos toda la noche platicando, o bueno mas bien yo hablando de idioteces y el escuchándome, hasta el d a siguiente, se fue temprano, para poder alcanzar a llegar a su casa y cambiarse, aun ten amos que ir ala escuela, lo curioso es que, no pregunto nada, era alguien bastante callado, mas de lo que se ve a a lo lejos, pero también, era mas agradable, y emite cierta calidez que me hacia sentir sobrecogida y tranquila, no se si este bien as , pero me encanto, desde ese d a, me perdí , me enamore estúpidamente de el, todo se dio tan hermoso, tan natural, pero...porque todo tuvo que cambiar?, por que todo se tuvo que complicar mas? porque no podemos ser dos simples adolescentes viviendo un romance normal? no puedo contarle a mi mejor amiga la mitad de los problemas que tenemos, porque me creer a loca,! me siento encerrada y sin salida y aun no se si todo esto valdrá la pena.*

-hace 2 semanas-

-sasuke, estoy harta de todas estas cosas! dime la verdad-  
-la verdad?-  
-deja de hacerte el idiota, dime, que esta pasando?-  
-sakura, no me gusta que me hables con ese tono-  
-a no? y que piensas hacer?-  
-no me retes mujer-  
-quien te esta retando?, ni siquiera haces nada, nunca me das la respuesta a lo que esta pasando y estoy llegando ami limite-  
-pues yo tambi n tengo un limite de pendejadas. sakura.-  
-pendejadas? que acaso yo y la relación que tienes conmigo es una pendejada?-  
-no, vamos, no empieces con tus dramas-  
-eres un idiota sasuke!- le da una bofetada e intenta salir del cuarto, pero no se dio cuenta que el uchiha ya estaba enfrente de la puerta. -como...como llegaste tan rápido?-  
-sakura, perdóname-  
-perdonarte?-  
-si. aun no he terminado de hablar contigo-  
-que mas quieres hablar conmigo?- se seca las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos.  
-esto no es facil para mi sakura. as que presta mucha atención- hizo una breve pausa para que la peli-rosa asentara a ver entendido -alguna vez has pensado, porque se esos peque os deseos oscuros que tienes? porque se exactamente cuando vas a hacer algo malo?, alguna vez has pensado porque te atrae todo de mi?-  
-que quieres decir?-  
-vamos sakura, eres muy inteligente, tu sabes que hay algo extra o en mi-  
-sasuke..-  
-si, sakura, no pertenezco precisamente a "este mundo"-  
-me estas queriendo decir, que eres alguna especie de vampiro?-  
-mujer, deja de leer novelas ridículas, soy un demonio-  
-u-un de...demonio?- se sienta en el suelo, como si le costara estar de pie, por el peso de esta verdad.  
-sakura, yo se toda la oscuridad que existe en este tiempo, en este mundo, yo soy todo lo malo-  
-por que estas...-  
-aquí ?-  
-si...-  
-me mandaron a la tierra, para corromper las almas de mujeres vírgenes e inocentes-  
-sasuke, vamos, no me creerás tan tonta para creerme este juego, en serio. no me hace gracia, ni siquiera es interesante..-  
-sakura, me conoces, sabes que soy bastante serio y no miento, me cuesta trabajo confesártelo, pero es la verdad-  
-sasuke...porque estas conmigo?-  
-porque como te dije, se me ordeno consumir tu alma-  
-mi alma?...porque?-  
-porque eres fácil de corromper, todas nuestras victimas con mujeres vírgenes, necesitamos su sangre pura, para destruirla, hacerla impura y que en esta tierra, nazca un híbrido-  
-híbrido?-  
-si, un demonio humano,-  
-entonces...NO! no, no es cierto, no ya para sasuke!- la peli-rosa empieza a llorar y a mover la cabeza en forma de negaci n, como si estuviera en un estado de "no lo puedo creer, pero se que es verdad"  
-sakura!- se inclina y la agarra de los hombros y la mueve, para que esta reaccione -sakura!-  
-lo siento sasuke!- se levanta y se va corriendo mientras sasuke la observa marcharse sin hacer nada

-presente-

-dos semanas...- *han pasado dos semanas desde que no he visto a sasuke, creo que ya no puedo evitar el pensar, que todo lo que me dijo era cierto, ahora mi duda es, que pasara ahora?, supongo que seria aun mas estúpida, si creyera que me ama,el lo dijo, solo busca a mujeres como yo, para lo que le ordenaron...ni siquiera me ha buscado, tal vez, ya consiguió a otra... tal vez...* -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir una por una, nuevamente, intentando ignorar su propio llanto,se secaba las lagrimas, tan rápido como le era posible, fingiendo que no sal an esas peque as gotas de sus desgastados ojos,-

en ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

-sakura! soy yo, abre la puerta por favor-  
-vete! quiero estar sola-  
-sakura, vamos, por favor, necesitamos hablar, esto no puede quedar asi,-  
-vete por favor!-  
-sakura, sabes que soy demasiado terco, no me obligues-  
-que te largues sasuke! entiéndeme, quiero estar sola!-  
-como tu quieras sakura-

al transcurrir unos pocos segundos, sakura no pudo evitar, pararse de su cama y asomarse, para ver si sasuke seguía afuera, pero, no lo estaba. la pobre peli-rosa se decepciono mas y volvió a su cama, decidí prender la laptop, pero al poco rato, simplemente quedo dormida. al llegar la noche, sasuke estaba en la orilla de su cama, observándola dormir, pensando en como despertarla, en como hablarle, en como confesarle todo lo que esta por su mente, que todo esto lo esta torturando, que la ama y que dejar a todo por ella, que estas dos semanas fueron las peores de su existencia y que ya no sabia que hacer con estos sentimientos que esta experimentando, que todavía no sabe expresar,  
*mañana vendré !*


End file.
